


双飞组·做戏

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: 这次活动的糟心事大家都知道了。我现在突然觉得整个活动就是一场做戏，这才写了点东西希望能让大家心情好一点。不管官方怎么样，我一直都是双飞组的司机。我爱我家CP一辈子。【忘记来AO3存个档了……】





	双飞组·做戏

===========================================================  
源氏：安吉拉，拯救我已经成了你的习惯。  
天使：拯救你的确正在成为我的习惯，还好我喜欢你。等这结束后请我吃晚饭。  
源氏：我的荣幸。

源氏：她是基地里唯一一个深夜还醒着的人。  
猎空：就这些吗？  
源氏：而我是唯一一个可以喝她咖啡的人。

源氏：我会照看你的，安吉拉。  
天使：好吧，你也是时候还我这个人情了。  
==========================================================

 

休息室里，笑点太低的莉娜·奥克斯顿小姐还是没绷住，捏着台本笑得上气不接下气，又一次打断了“哈瓦那行动”舞台表演的排练。温斯顿摇摇头扔掉手里的道具，不知从哪摸出一罐花生酱自顾自吃起来。

“噢……对不起……对不起……”猎空向源氏连声道歉，“我就是……觉得自己不会用那么蠢的语气去接你的话，就为了让你甩个狗粮出来，更何况还是个假狗粮，哈哈哈哈……”

“哎……”机械忍者长叹一声，“我也不想说这些话啊莉娜，我都为了这次六一儿童节义演推掉游戏比赛了。但这台本都写的是什么玩意儿？”

莉娜敲敲桌子，收起吊儿郎当的表情，认真分析起来：“先不说别的，这次剧本的大背景是活捉重要目标对吧？所以在执行任务的时候你会突然跟我说起喝咖啡的事吗？”

源氏摇摇头，“首先这对话来得莫名其妙而且不合时宜，其次我不是这种多话的性格。”

没等莉娜拍手赞同，温斯顿就从花生酱里抬起头，冷不丁来一句：“我跟莉娜好像就是你们俩'秀恩爱'的托一样，无趣得很。”

“我跟源氏有什么恩爱好秀的。”医生点起一支烟，表情无奈，“实战里我可以医治他的机会少之又少，顶多给他拔刀加个伤害。”

“没错，而且我也照看不了博士。”源氏将刀具抽出来，“我是个收割者，讲究从人群七进七出，这种时候怎么保得了人？”

“最重要的是，”猎空从台子上跳下，摊开双手，“你们俩根本擦不出什么爱情的火花，所以这部戏显得非常滑稽。”

温斯顿哈哈大笑，“真的，请博士吃饭和晚上在博士宿舍喝咖啡的明明另有其人。”

“是啊，你们知道我晚上从来不留基地的，要打游戏呢。”机械忍者无奈地挠挠头，“但这场戏是躲不了了，你们事后得帮我在法芮尔面前打打圆场啊！”

“咳咳……没事。”被调侃的安吉拉有些赧然地清清嗓子，“她知道这是做戏，不会去为难你的。”

“哎，也不知道是哪个家伙写的剧本，完全不符合实际情况，还扭曲我们的性格。”莉娜伸了个大懒腰，依然乐观，“不过六一儿童节嘛，小孩子们看着开心就行啦。”

“说得没错，所以我们赶紧排练几次，之后就能忙别的事了。”温斯顿捡起道具，扶了扶眼镜，向开场的站位走去。

三人点头称是，重新回到指定位置继续排练。

义演当天，守望先锋众人能到场的都到场了。大家穿着便服坐在二楼的包厢里，等到演出结束再跟他们四个一起接待小朋友们。

安吉拉在幕布后面悄悄往上观望，没有发现法芮尔的身影。她记得中尉的时间安排，在演出当天是休假的，不知为何今天没有过来，是有什么突发事件么？

她不由得担心起来，但还是强迫自己认真表演。

演出还算成功，孩子们倒是分辨不出他们几个颇为蹩脚的演技，只觉得正义联合起来对抗邪恶是一件非常帅气的事情。一出戏落幕后，叽叽喳喳的鸟儿们都涌到了后台，期待见到崇敬已久的英雄们。

做戏结束后，源氏自然没有与安吉拉坐在一处，有个小朋友还好奇地询问原因。机械忍者当然不好直说自己最爱的东西其实是游戏，只得由安吉拉轻声解释台上的感情戏并非真实。

孩子清澈的眼眸蒙上了些许疑惑，随后被后来的小朋友慢慢挤下了台。她皱着眉走回座位上等待母亲归来，小脑袋还无法消化之前听到的解释。

明明都说了喜欢的话呀，为什么是假的？所以上台表演的东西都是假的吗？

不知过了多久，她等得有些不耐烦，于是抬起头四处张望寻找母亲的身影，却无意中看见最偏的过道上站着一位身姿挺拔的女人。

孩子作为守望先锋的小迷妹，自然觉得此人非常眼熟。此时舞台顶部的探照灯似乎在调整回收，一抹光束偶然照到女人的侧脸。孩子瞪大了眼睛，啊，是法老之鹰。

她难以抑制地兴奋起来，正想跳下座位去握个手什么的，就看见舞台上的安吉拉悄悄从侧面溜下来，快步走向法芮尔，脸上洋溢着明媚的喜悦。

脑海里像是有什么弦搭上了一样，孩子突然明白了为什么天使会说台上的感情戏做不得真。因为比起眼前两人浓情蜜意的互动，台上那点对话显得过分虚假和苍白了。

她们刚才似乎在拥吻，孩子红了脸，但还是鼓起勇气慢慢走了过去。

“请问……”她怯生生地开口，“你才是安吉拉姐姐真正的恋人吗？”

法芮尔有些惊讶地看着她，没想到自己来找安吉拉会被发现。但中尉很快调整过来，蹲下身摸摸孩子的头发，轻声回答她。

“是哦，安吉拉是我的女朋友呢。”

“那……那……”孩子更扭捏了，“换做你们上台表演不是更好吗？”

两人愣住，互相对视，无奈一笑。现在的小孩子都会问这么深奥的问题了吗？

安吉拉也蹲下来，慢慢解释给她听。

“孩子，你知道，我们是守望先锋，是保家卫国的英雄，你们只需要知道这些就够了。其他的，像是我们喜欢谁，会跟谁在一起，是没必要告知天下的私事噢。”

她说到这又笑起来，“换句话说，你们愿意我们喜欢谁都可以。”

孩子像是明白了什么，“所以，私事是没必要上台表演的，对吗？”

“对的，那就是做戏了。你觉得看起来有意思吗？”

“打坏人很有意思，但你们说那些情话很没意思。”孩子一字一句地回答。

“就是这个道理了。你很聪明，小朋友。”

孩子毕竟禁不住夸，脸又变得红彤彤。她突然像是想起了什么，抬起头无比认真地说着。

“那你们一定要幸福啊！”

“嗯，会的！”

 

end

 

【安吉拉：所以你为什么不来看演出？】  
【法芮尔：我担心自己还是会忍不住冲上台把源氏揍一顿。但这事不是他的错。】  
【安吉拉：你知道我终究还是会跟你飞的，不是吗？】  
【法芮尔：嗯……】  
【安吉拉：晚上也……】  
【法芮尔：嗯？啊，我不气了。】  
【安吉拉：傻瓜。】

后记：  
我知道官方这一手操作真的恶心……  
但是骂完之后我想明白了，一切都是暴雪和编剧的锅，角色是无辜的。  
我也不想跟对家CP吵得昏天黑地，没意义。  
本来最早的时候同人百花齐放井水不犯河水就挺好的，哪知道暴雪又把一手好牌打得稀烂。  
今天早上发微博的时候突然觉得这个活动就是一场做戏，  
这才写了点东西希望能让大家心情好一点。

不管官方怎么样，我一直都是双飞组的司机。我爱我家CP一辈子。


End file.
